Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Joined Union!
by bopdog111
Summary: A boy also involved in a terrible incident is with his sister, and the playful Ignis, Lance, have joined the battle against the Knights of Hanoi with Playmaker, and several other people. What they don't know is that things are not always friendly. The evil, Varis, seeks the Ignis, and the Cyberse world. Can they stop Varis, and the Knights of Hanoi from destroying both of them?
1. Link into the VRAINS!

**Hey guys. I honestly didn't expect to write a pure Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fic after me, and Ulrich's attempt to write Daughter's Crossover Sequel, 'The Sixth Dimension' but ever since I started reading 'Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Hidden Memories' by scififan599 I have been studying in order to write one. Now that I know what I need to know I'm ready, and set. And since the dubbed VRAINS is out, and I seen the first episode I have decided to uoload this. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **"You lose!"**_

 _The next thing he knew was electric currents inflicting pain to his body as he screamed collapsing to the floor. Slowly taking the VR Equipment off his head he sees a hover tray to where the only thing on it was a Juice Box. Tears welled in his eyes as he sees this kind of torture. It continued for months after he was kidnapped, and was forced to Duel. His mind was fragile so he wasn't able to understand much, and only win 5 Duels ever since he got here, and was quickly desperate for food._

 _Suddenly when he began Dueling again something charged at him._

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The scream of the same child 1 year later was heard in his bedroom breathing heavily with beads of sweat running down his forehead sitting up with a horrified look. The same nightmare he had ever since he was free from his captivity whatever it was. Taking a look to the clock he sees it was 3:43 AM. It's very late at night which he noted. He was a young boy with short brown hair, and having green eyes. He is also wearing some plan blue PJs. He heard some running before the door opened showing two grown adults. A woman, and a man.

"Mason!? Mason!?" The woman cried entering her son's room.

Mason started sobbing as she went over, and hugged him as Mason hugged her back sobbing loudly. His father looked over with sadden eyes knowing that ever since what happened to Mason he was like this every single day of course he did get peaceful sleeps sometimes for a week or even a month but this was getting restless. Hearing some footsteps he looked to see a girl a bit older then Mason was walking over to his room. She has blonde hair, and blue eyes with pink PJs to finish the outfit.

"Daddy? Is Mason okay?" She asked him.

Her father looked saddened before answering, "He had that nightmare again Pumpkin."

She looked saddened before looking to see her mother hugging Mason who continued crying in her arms. She hated seeing Mason is like this. Before the incident he was the happy, and jokeful boy she grew to love as her younger brother. But ever since what happened he changed to a more shut-in afraid to get outside, and not interacting with other people even his girlfriend to where he politely ended their relationship so she wouldn't worry about him too much like his family does. He at least still has his politeness.

She still remembered from his used to be personality.

* * *

 _Flashback (1 Year Earlier)_ _..._

 _In a park was the girl who was enjoying seeing Mason playing with his friends in Kindergarten School as she looked on with a smile. It had been a long time ever since she had been in Kindergarten since she's now in the 3rd Grade. She then sees Mason, and a cherry blonde girl were playing together as Mason blushed when she lightly kissed her cheek. She felt a bit protective but stayed her ground since she knows Mason loves her._

* * *

 _2 weeks later..._

 _In the same park the girl tried to get Mason back to what he loves but she stares on sadly seeing Mason was by himself lonesome on a set of swings. Ever since he was recovered, and brought back he had been like this. The cherry blonde girl with him tried to do something to make him happy but nothing seemed to work. It was before he told her something that made her made a shocked look before he slowly walked away while the little girl started to cry. Mason's sister guessed that he politely dumped her from his tortured state._

* * *

Mason's sister looked heart-broken as she slowly walked over, "Mace? Mason buddy?"

Her mother let her daughter hug her younger brother as Mason continued crying. She continued hugging her brother as she grunted, _'Masy I swear... I will get back at those people who did this too you...'_

"Honey?" Their father asked their mother who walked out as he closed the door, and started to have a conversation.

While they were talking Mason's sister continued hugging her brother as his crying finally started to soften as she rubbed his back. Whimpering he said, "B-Bonnie... Make them go away..."

"I'm trying Mace." Bonnie told her brother hugging him.

Several minutes later he soon went back asleep as Bonnie kissed his forehead when the door opened as she looked seeing her mother, and father walking in as she sees her mother looks heart-broken.

"Momma?" Bonnie asked worried.

Her father looked guilty before saying, "Pumpkin me, and our mother have been talking about this for a while. And we decided it might be best if he stays with your Nana for a while."

Bonnie looked shocked at this. She, and Mason's grandmother which was their father's mother was a doctor who cares for delivering children. Mason adapted to their grandmother more then his parents, and little bit more then herself since she always helps him in more problems when they take him to her for some babysitting. Seeing her expression her father said, "I know Bonnie we didn't want to do this either. But we think this might help Mason recover."

Bonnie knew they were right as she looked at her younger brother who was snoozing peacefully in her arms. She didn't want to leave her brother alone without her but knows that this is for the best since Mason sees up to their grandmother more then her. Softly shedding tears she hugged him as she felt Mason slowly wrapping his arms around her. "Can't... Can't I come with him?"

The two looked at each other wondering how to respond. It was clear she would stay with Mason no matter what ever since the Incident but she can't stay with him forever ever since he gotten kidnapped, and put through some kind of torture. They stared at each other before turning to Bonnie making a decision. "If we say yes you have to promise to stay with him, and help your Nana take care of him, and make sure not to remind him of any of it. Okay?"

Bonnie nodded. "I promise."

Their parents nodded hearing that.

* * *

 _The next day..._

After Bonnie slept with Mason to keep him from getting another nightmare a car stopped in front of a house.

"Be careful, and take care of Mason." Their mother told Bonnie who nodded holding Mason's hand when they stepped out of the car. "Macy... I'll miss you honey."

She placed a soft kiss on his forehead as he stared at her with saddened eyes.

"Hopefully you can recover, and we can live like what we used to before Mason." Their father told him before smiling sadly, "See you soon Champ."

Their mother blew a soft kiss as they drove out as Bonnie waved bye as Mason stared on. Bonnie turned to her little brother saying, "Come on Mace. Let's go say hi to Nana."

Mason nodded as they walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door. They didn't receive a response Bonnie knocked on the door again. It didn't respond as Bonnie looked worried before she placed her hand on the door knob, and to her surprise it was unlocked. She entered, and gasped at what she's seeing. Her grandmother was sprawled to the floor with everything looking like a mess inside.

"Nana?" Bonnie quickly got in front of her brother to shield him from the sight.

"Mace! Don't look!" Bonnie called as she keep him away from the gruesome sight.

He stayed in her embrace to not look at the sight. Just before they thought things are done-

 _ **"Ah man! That Knight sure did a number on the old lady!"**_

"Hey!" Bonnie yelled only to be surprised seeing a golden like digital being was there having red lines, and blue eyes was in the TV.

 ** _"Oh sorry did I offend you in any way?"_** The Digital Being asked her concerned.

"Uh... Yeah but..." Bonnie trailed off as Mason turned to see the being before seeing his Grandmother.

"NANA!" Mason cried in horror as he ran out as Bonnie realized he seen their grandmother when he tried to see the Digital Being as he shake her, "Nana! Nana wake up!"

 ** _"Whoa! Didn't expect to have a kid with ya."_** The Digital Being remarked.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked it as she went to comfort Mason.

 _ **"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself."**_ The Digital Being said before saying, **_"The name is... Uh actually I don't quite remember. But I am an Ignis."_**

"A what?" Bonnie asked confused.

 ** _"Look it's very complicated alright? But you just missed that lady's death against that-"_**

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE!" Mason yelled as he started crying.

 ** _"...Whoa."_** The Digital Being remarked.

Bonnie glared as she was hugging her brother before saying, "He just had a very bad past okay?"

 ** _"Well I can see that. He might've been involved in that incident."_** The Digital Being remarked.

"What incident?" Bonnie asked it.

The Digital Being was about to say something until it heard some foot-steps. **_"Uh oh! Quick jump in!"_**

"What why?" Bonnie asked surprised.

 _ **"Don't ask questions just do it!"**_ The Digital Being yelled.

Bonnie grunted before picking her brother up as she ran to the TV as she screamed before they... Passed through right before the TV was cut-off. Who walked in was a young man with light-blue eyes and has white hair that spikes backwards at the sides, with purple-blue highlights while wearing a pink v-neck shirt underneath a light grey suit jacket, with black trousers that ends above his ankles and white shoes looking around.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Bonnie continued hugging Mason as they passed through what looks like a Data Stream while the Digital Being followed them before it formed a boat which it hopped in before it helped them in.

 _ **"There we go. Now it's safe to talk."**_ The Digital Being said happy to get away.

Bonnie glared before asking, "Why did you make me run into a Television Set?"

The Digital Being sighed before saying, _**"The only way to get away from the one who dealt with your Grandmother."**_

Mason looked with tear-stricken eyes as Bonnie looked angered before saying, "Okay you owe me an explanation who-ever you are."

 ** _"I know, I know."_** The Digital Being said holding it's arms up in surrender. _**"To be honest she was the one keeping me protected from those guys."**_

"Huh?" Bonnie asked confused.

 ** _"That guy that was about to come here was actually a part of this group that were part of the Incident your brother gone through."_** The Dgital Being answered which made Bonnie's eyes widen, and Mason to started shaking.

"So you know who they are?" Bonnie asked it.

 ** _"A group of hackers called the Knights of Hanoi."_** The Digital Being answered. **_"I was nearly torn apart by those guys until your Grandmother managed to keep me safe about 1 year back."_**

"That... Was the time Mason was free." Bonnie said amazed.

 ** _"What? 1 year? No it was 10 years from now that the Incident ended."_** The Digital Being said shocking it's passengers. **_"I don't know how but it seemed time was really slow at where you are from where those creeps are from. If I had to guess your brother was actually taken to a new Dimension a year back right where the incident began."_**

"Huh? That doesn't provide me with a lot of answers." Bonnie stated.

The Digital Being couldn't help but agree, **_"Yes I know that. What's happening now is that we're being taken to the world where the Knights of Hanoi are home at. In other words the same Dimension your brother was at."_**

Mason started to shake as Bonnie hugged him as she glared, "Why are you dragging us in this?"

 ** _"My kind the Ignis are now being hunted down by the Knights of Hanoi, and we need help to defeat them."_ **The Digital Being answered. **_"And I know with your help we can-"_**

"Whoa whoa hang on back-up back-up!" Bonnie yelled interrupting which irritated the Digital Being. "We never signed up for this! We don't even know who you are!"

 ** _"What I can tell you is the name your Grandmother gave me when she took care of me. Lance."_** The Digital Being told her. **_"And she told me that your brother was involved, and she also said you wanted to stop whoever gave him that kind of treatment. The Knights of Hanoi are the people who done this to your brother uh Macon or something like that?"_**

"I-I-It's Mason sir." Mason responded.

 ** _"Oh yeah Mason now that makes total sense! Who would ever name someone Macon?"_** Lance joked as he chuckled a bit only to stop slowly seeing Bonnie's serious look. Clearing his throat he continued, _**"Anyway back to the topic this could be your chance to take down who done this to your brother. What do ya say?"**_

Bonnie looked at Lance before looking at Mason who stared up at her sister. She did want to take down whoever did this to her brother but was afraid of what will happen. Seeing his eyes she knew her answer right away: "Okay."

Lance happily said, **_"Splendid! I promise you, you won't regret it!"_**

"Too late." Bonnie told him bluntly.

 ** _"Alright we're almost there! That gives me enough time to do this."_** Lance said as he converged something on Bonnie's arm as it manifested to what looks like a small disk like device. **_"There we go your very own Duel Disk, and Deck!"_**

"W-W-Wait hang on I don't have any-"

 ** _"No time for chattering we're here!"_** Lance told her as both of Bonnie, and Mason's appearance changed. Now Bonnie has on a maroon jumpsuit with a pink stripe down her body with her hair in a braid while Mason having on a blue jumpsuit with a wrist guard, and having yellow, and brown hair along with a red stripe over his body. They soon arrived in a city where it looks invaded. **_"Alright try to find a Knight of Hanoi!"_**

Lance retreated to Bonnie's new Duel Disk as she stared on amazed.

"B-Bonnie?" Mason asked wondering what to do.

Bonnie grunted as she told her brother, "Well Lance isn't giving us any other choice. Stay close to me okay?"

Mason nodded hugging her as they walked around to be careful. While walking around they heard a mechanical roar where Mason yelped hugging Bonnie as she looked seeing a white cloaked man wearing a mask was riding a red mechanical dragon with green lights on him. Bonnie asked, "Hey Lance is this him?"

Lance emerged from the Duel Disk, and answered, _**"Yeah yeah that's a Knight of Hanoi!"  
**_

Bonnie nodded Lance retreated back to the Duel Disk. Bonnie grabbed Mason's hand, as they ran to where the Knight of Hanoi was guiding his dragon to before Lance said, **_"Oh, and one important thing... Don't get eaten by that Cracking Dragon because it will delete your account."_**

Bonnie nodded as they continued running as she called, "Hey you!"

The Knight turned as Lance cried, **_"Hey hey hey you didn't have to do that!"_**

"You told me we have to take him down." Bonnie pointed out.

Lance clarified, **_"I meant for the element of surprise!"_**

"You didn't tell me." Bonnie stated.

Lance grunted as he grumbled retreating back to the Duel Disk. The Knight seeing Lance yelled, "Hey you two! Your in possession of an AI that belongs to me!"

Bonnie glared before saying, "To you huh? Then let's see if you have the skills to prove it!"

The Knight only smirked, "Very well."

While they didn't noticed was he called his partner from a channel, and whispered "I located the Ignis. Come so we can overwhelm her."

* * *

Mason stepped back as the Knight was in front of Bonnie ready to fight her. The Knight smirked as he got situated, "I hope your ready for me."

Without them noticing Lance exited the Duel Disk, and slithered to Mason, and said _**"Hey little buddy."**_

Surprised Mason looked as Lance whispered, **_"I sensed something bad is coming we better check this out."_**

"But what about...?" Mason trailed off worried about Bonnie.

 _ **"Oh I'm sure she'll be alright come on!"**_ Lance said as he dragged him as Mason yelped a bit as their departure went un-noticed.

Lance, and Mason walked until they noticed a second Knight of Hanoi seeming to ride to where Bonnie, and the first knight are. Lance making a angry look said, **_"That cheat! Their planning to overwhelm your sis!"_**

"What can we do?" Mason asked him worried.

Lance said, **_"I know what we should do. Take him on."_**

Before Mason can protest Lance called, **_"HEY YOU STUPID CLOAKED FREAK!"_**

Hearing the insult the Knight turned to snap at who said that before he noticed it was Lance, and Mason. Looking surprised he smirked as he jumped down in front of Mason several feet away. Mason started shaking as Lance said with a hint of a grin, **_"Deciding to overwhelm someone who doesn't have me? You must be low."_**

"Then since I located you I should get you!" The Knight yelled.

Lance wrapped around Mason's arm as he looked surprised as Lance was formed into a Duel Disk with a Deck. **_"Do you best little guy."_**

Seeing the Duel Disk it reminded him of the incident as he closed his eyes trying to block out the memories as the Knight smirked, "If your not going to duel me then give me the Ignis!"

Mason held his head as it remembered it head on before he heard something, _'Don't give in!'_

Surprised he looked around as it echoed, _'Don't worry help is on the way!'_

He then realized that it was his own head. He heard a voice that was telling him to keep on, and not give up at the incident, and Mason have sworn to always not give in. Hearing the voice reminded him of the determination he had as he wiped his eyes as he set himself ready.

"MASTER DUEL!"

* * *

 _With Bonnie..._

"Hopefully your ready to lose!" Bonnie told her opponent who smirked.

"Maybe you should be!" The Knight smirked.

"MASTER DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Lost in the Echo by Lickin Park)**

 **Bonnie: 4000**

 **KoH: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Knight of Hanoi 1st Turn:

The Knight wave his arm where 6 cards materialized in front of him before saying, "I activate the spell card, Double Summon."

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"So now I can conduct up to two Normal Summons this turn!" The Knight told her.

Bonnie grunted, _'Okay if I remember the rules of this game I should have no problem.'_ She remembered playing this card game Yu-Gi-Oh which was the duel that she, and this Knight were dueling with Mason several times before what happened.

"I first summon Double Coston!" The Knight called as what appeared from data was a zombie duo with 1700 attack points.

* * *

 _Double Coston_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1650_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a DARK monster._

* * *

 _'Double Coston...?'_ Bonnie thought remembering it. "So you must be summoning a stronger monster now."

"That's right!" The Knight said impressed she knew that. Maybe she is not as stupid as he thought while he smirked, _'Now I'll summon the card given to me by Master Varis.'_

"Now I sacrifice Double Coston!" The Knight called as the zombie vanished. "Come forth Cracking Dragon!"

At that the dragon he had been riding appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Cracking Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster with equal or lower Level. When your opponent Normal or Special Summons exactly 1 monster (and no other monsters are Summoned) while this monster is on the field: You can make that monster lose ATK equal to its Level x 200 (until the end of this turn), and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK lost by this effect._

* * *

 _'Whoa 3000 on his first turn?'_ Bonnie thought surprised.

"Now I set two cards, and end my turn." The Knight ended his turn.

Bonnie 1st Turn:

 _'Okay that would've gone better.'_ Bonnie admitted as she actually her card. _'But at least I can have better luck, and- Huh!?'_

Her hand looks like of cards she never seen liked digital beings, and she noticed their the light attribute.

 _'Yep it's official this day is totally creeping me out.'_ Bonnie thought in her mind.

Anxious by her lack of move the Knight asked, "Is something wrong?"

Bonnie shook her hand, and said "No thank you just surprised by my draw."

She looked at her cards, and noticed that they require multiple things. _'Well here goes something.'_

"Okay I'll summon Gyrus Viking!" Bonnie called as a digital like viking appeared carrying a light powered axe.

* * *

 _Gyrus Viking_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _When you Normal Summon this card you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Gyrus" monster from your hand._

* * *

"So you use Cyberse cards. How unexpected." The Knight remarked but sees it as no threat. "But it's powerless being Cracking Dragon! Since you Normal Summoned a monster it loses 200 attack points per level, and you take damage equal to the loss! Crack Fall!"

The mechanical dragon bursts winds which hit them both.

 _Gyrus Viking: **(ATK: 1600 - (200 x 4) = 800)**_

 **(Bonnie: 3200)**

 _'Now that is a problem...'_ Bonnie thought before saying, "Well since my Viking was summoned I get to summon another Gyrus from my hand by paying 500 points. So here is Gyrus Gladiator!" **(Bonnie: 2700)**

A new warrior which is another Digital Being appeared with a spear.

* * *

 _Gyrus Gladiator_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _While this card is face-up all "Gyrus" monsters you control are unaffected to the effects of your opponent's monsters except this one. Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to increase this card's ATK by the original ATK of all Level 4 or lower "Gyrus" monsters you control except this card until end of turn._

* * *

"Don't you understand anything!? Crack Fall!" The Knight called as another burst of wing struck the two.

 _Gyrus Gladiator: **(ATK: 600 - (200 x 3) = 0)**_

 **(Bonnie: 2100)**

"I know. Well I activate the spell Gyrus Spark." Bonnie said showing a spell that envisions both Gyrus Viking against a Cracking Dragon.

* * *

 _Gyrus Spark_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points. Target 1 "Gyrus" monster you control, and 1 attack position monster your opponent controls: Change the second target to defense position, and if you do the first target can inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"By paying 500 Life Points your Cracking Dragon to defense mode, and my Gladiator can deal piercing battle damage!" Bonnie called as Cracking Dragon changed mode while she glowed. **(Bonnie: 1600)**

The Knight only started laughing, "What good will that do you? You are only weakening yourself, and your monster doesn't have any attack points!"

Bonnie herself smirked, "Oh I don't know maybe by using Gladiator's ability! By paying 500 Life Points he gains the original attack points of all of my level 4 or lower Gyruses!"

"Wait... Cracking Dragon reduced their attack points, and those are not those original attack points." The Knight realized.

While Bonnie glowed she smirked, "You catch on quickly." **(Bonnie: 1100)**

 _Gyrus Gladiator: **(ATK: 0 + 1600 = 1600)**_

"Now Gyrus Gladiator attack Cracking Dragon!" Bonnie called as the Gladitaor charged as it struck. "And your monster doesn't have any defense points so it... is... destroyed?"

She stopped in shock seeing it was still standing. The Knight laughed as he glowed red, "You foolish girl! My Cracking Dragon can't be destroyed by a monster with a level equal or lower to it!" **(KoH: 2400)**

 _'Ah drat!'_ Bonnie grunted seeing that. _'Ah well knowledge for the future.'_

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Bonnie ended. "During this end phase the effects of your Cracking Dragon, and Gyrus Gladiator ends so their attack points return to normal."

 _Gyrus Viking: **(ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)**_

 _Gyrus Gladiator: **(ATK: 1600 - 1600 + 600 = 600)**_

* * *

 **Bonnie: 1100**

 **Knight of Hanoi: 2400**

* * *

Knight of Hanoi 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" The Knight called as another card appeared showing 2 left.

"And I play my trap! Gyrus Shield!" Bonnie called.

* * *

 _Gyrus Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target any number of "Gyrus" monsters you control: Pay 300 Life Points for each one. If any of them are in attack position change them to defense position, and they cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"I pick as many Gyrus monsters as I want, and change them to defense mode, and they can't be destroyed by battle this turn however I pay 300 Life Points for each." Bonnie explained as she glowed. **(Bonnie: 0500)**

"Cowering in defense mode." The Knight smirked. "I don't need to attack to defeat you here. I activate the spell, DDoS Attack!"

* * *

 _DDoS Attack_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Machine monster you control; send any number of "DDoS Attack" from your Deck to the GY, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "DDoS Attack" sent to the GY by this effect x the targeted monster's Level x 100._

* * *

"By targeting a machine monster on my field, and sending the other two couples of DDoS Attack from my Deck to the graveyard you take 100 points of damage equal to the targeted monster's level for each DDoS Attacks I sent! That's 1600 points!"

The two other copies vanished in data as Cracking Dragon fired a blast at Bonnie.

"Reverse card open!" Bonnie called playing a card.

* * *

 _Rainbow Life_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead._

* * *

"What?" The Knight asked.

"By discarding one card I gain Life Points instead of take damage this turn!" Bonnie called as she discarded a card as she glowed. **(Bonnie: 2100)**

Frowning a bit the Knight said, "Reverse card open! Cracking Shockwave!"

* * *

 _Cracking Shockwave_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control: Remove it from play. During your opponent's Stand-By Phase, Special Summon the removed from play monster in attack position, and if you do inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the summoned monster._

* * *

"This removes Cracking Dragon from play, and during your stand-by phase it comes back in attack mode. And then you get hit with half it's attack points!" The Knight called as Cracking Dragon vanished.

Bonnie grunted, _'Great as if I didn't have enough problems...'_

"Your turn." The Knight ended his turn.

Bonnie 2nd Turn:

Bonnie drew as Cracking Dragon emerged as it struck her causing her to grunt. **(Bonnie: 0600)**

She breathed as she looked. _'Man this is getting more difficult... 3000 points on him, my Gyruses don't have enough points, and I'm stuck... What can I do?'_

Suddenly she had a vision of something charging to her as she snapped out of it. _'What was that...? Is that... I better try it!'_

"I summon Gyrus Scout!" Bonnie called as a new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Scout_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When you Normal Summon this card in attack position change it to defense position. You can pay half your Life Points: You don't take any effect damage this turn. If this card is used for a Link Summon of a "Gyrus" monster you can draw 1 card._

* * *

"Idiot! You have doomed yourself!" The Knight yelled. "Since you summoned a level 3 monster Cracking Dragon reduces 600 attack points, and deals you damage equal, and you only have 600 Life Points left! With this it's over! Crack Fall!"

The winds charged as Bonnie grunted being hit along with Gyrus Scout.

 _Gyrus Scout: **(ATK: 500 - (200 x 3) = 0)**_

 **(Bonnie: 0100)**

"She survived!? Impossible!" The Knight asked shocked.

Bonnie grinned, "Sorry but Cracking Dragon reduces my points equal to how much Gyrus Scout lost. He lost 500 so I only lost 500 Life Points. And speaking of which by play Gyrus Scout's ability to pay half my points, and prevent myself from taking effect damage this turn!"

The scout glowed as Bonnie glowed red. **(Bonnie: 0050)**

"Whatever it won't help you!" The Knight stated arrogantly.

"I should differ." Bonnie smirked. "Well now by paying half my points since I have 2 Gyruses I can summon Gyrus Warlord from my hand!"

As she glowed red a new monster looking like a king appeared. **(Bonnie: 0025)**

* * *

 _Gyrus Warlord_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _While you control 2 or more "Gyrus" monsters you can pay half your Life Points to Special Summon this card in attack position. Once per turn pay 1000 Life Points: Target 1 monster you control reduce it's ATK by half. If this card is used for a Link Summon of a "Gyrus" Monster you pay half your Life Points to target 1 monster, and reduce it's ATK by 500 for each "Gyrus" card on your field._

* * *

The Knight called, "Crack Fall!"

The winds hit but due to Gyrus Scout she didn't took damage.

 _Gyrus Warlord: **(ATK: 2100 - (200 * 7) = 700)**_

"Your not really doing what of what you wanted to do." The Knight smirked. "And I activate my face-down! Pulse Mines!"

* * *

 _Pulse Mines_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control a Machine monster: Change your opponent's Attack Position monsters (if any) to Defense Position, also, until the end of this turn, if a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's field, change them to Defense Position._

* * *

"When I control a Machine all of your monsters changes to defense mode, and if you summon more monsters their change to defense mode too!" The Knight smirked.

Bonnie only smirked, "I wonder."

The Knight looked confused.

"Well now it's time to bring out my secret weapon!" Bonnie grinned.

"Please don't make me laugh! Any monster you summon can't last as long as I control Cracking Dragon, and Pulse Mines-" Suddenly realizing what she's doing he yelled, "It can't be!"

"Appear the circuit of the Nexus!" Bonnie called throwing her hand in front of her as a bolt of lightning shot from her palm where it shows of a square box with 8 stars on it. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 "Gyrus" Monsters! I set Gyrus Warlord, and Gyrus Scout in the Link Markers!"

At that Gyrus Warlord duplicated as it, and Scout flew up. The two Gyrus Warlords shot to the bottom-left, and left arrow turning them red while Scout head to the bottom-right arrow turning it red as well.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Emerge Rank 3! Gyrus Captain!"

At that a new digital being holding a shield while having a shield as a weapon appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Captain_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 0_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Left  
_

 _2+ "Gyrus" Monsters  
Gains 300 ATK for each "Gyrus" monster this card points too. While your Life Points are below 1000 this card gains 3000 ATK. Once per turn: You don't have to pay any Life Points to activate a "Gyrus" card. If this card should be destroyed you can destroy 1 "Gyrus" monster this card points too instead._

* * *

"Monsters summoned from the Extra Deck go to the Extra Monster Zone!" Bonnie called as she got it to where it's pointing at Gyrus Viking, and Gyrus Gladiator. "And since it doesn't have defense points, or a level Cracking Dragon, and Pulse Mines won't do anything!"

The Knight stared before he started to laugh, "That is secret weapon? It doesn't have a single attack point!"

Bonnie only grinned, "It's ability comes from how low my Life Points are. Like for one since Gyrus Scout was used for a Link Summon I can draw 1 card, and since Gyrus Warlord was used for a Link Summon by trading half my points Cracking Dragon loses 500 points for every Gyrus monster on my field!"

 **(Bonnie: 0013)**

 _Cracking Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - (500 * 3) = 1500)**_

"And next up Captain gains 3000 attack points if my Life Points are lower then 1000!" Bonnie grinned shocking her opponent.

 _Gyrus Captain: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

The Knight while shocked said, "Well even so I'll still have Life Points!"

"Not for long." Bonnie grinned. "He gains 300 attack points for each Gyrus pointing on him!"

 _Gyrus Captain: **(ATK: 3000 + (300 * 2) = 3600)**_

"Wh-While it's stronger I will still have Life Points!" The Knight cried shocked.

"Well I activate the spell, Gyrus Overload!" Bonnie grinned.

* * *

 _Gyrus Overload_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. "Gyrus" Link Monsters you control gain 500 ATK for each "Gyrus" Monster it points too._

* * *

"By paying 1000 points all Gyrus Link Monsters gains 500 more attack points for each Gyruses it points too!" Bonnie told him.

The Knight yelled, "Now your cheating! You don't have enough Life Points to put in the deal!"

"Normally you be right but with Gyrus Captain's ability I don't have to pay!" Bonnie grinned as her Link Monster powered up. **(A** **TK: 3600 + (500 * 2) = 4600)**

"Th-That's enough to wipe me out!" The Knight cried shocked.

"Now Gyrus Captain attack with Shield Bash!" Bonnie called as her Link Monster threw his shield at Cracking Dragon.

"Cracking Dragon can't be destroyed by a monster with a equal or lower lev-" The Knight started only to pause in horror. "Link Monsters... Don't have levels."

At that the shield destroyed the mechanical dragon as the Knight screamed losing.

* * *

 **Bonnie: 0013**

 **Knight of Hanoi: 0000**

 **Bonnie wins the duel!**

* * *

"Whew..." Bonnie remarked wiping her forehead. "Well how did I do you two...?"

She looked shocked seeing that Mason, and Lance were not there.

"Ah Lance!" Bonnie growled before running off.

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier..._

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Resistance by Skillet)**

 **Mason: 4000**

 **Knight of Hanoi: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Mason, and his Knight just started their own duel.

Knight of Hanoi 1st Turn:

"My turn!" The Knight waved his arm showing 6 cards as he smirked. "I summon Hack Worm in attack mode!"

The monster appeared ready.

* * *

 _Hack Worm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If your opponent controls no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"While you don't have any monsters I can summon this card." The Knight explained before adding, "Next I summon a second Hack Worm!"

An identical worm appeared ready.

Mason looked a bit shocked seeing them.

 ** _"Ah don't worry little dude his worms aren't the thing he's going with!"_** Lance assured him.

"Now I sacrifice them to summon Cracking Dragon!" The Knight cried as the mechanical dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Cracking Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster with equal or lower Level. When your opponent Normal or Special Summons exactly 1 monster (and no other monsters are Summoned) while this monster is on the field: You can make that monster lose ATK equal to its Level x 200 (until the end of this turn), and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK lost by this effect._

* * *

Mason stepped back in shock. The Knight chuckled seeing this, "I set 1 card, and end my turn."

Mason 1st Turn:

 ** _"Alright little dude just do what I tell ya."_** Lance told Mason who nodded.

Mason drew his sixth card as he looked surprised seeing these are not any cards he recognized.

 ** _"Okay play the third card."_** Lance told him.

Mason nodded slowly as he said, "I activate the spell, Gyrus Rage."

* * *

 _Gyrus Rage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Whenever you pay Life Points for a "Gyrus" Card inflict 500 damage to your opponent. During your Stand-By Phase if you do not control a "Gyrus" monster destroy this card._

* * *

"Whenever I pay Life Points for a Gyrus you take 500 points of damage." Mason read.

 ** _"Good now play the second card."_** Lance instructed.

Mason nodded grabbing the card before saying, "Next I summon Gyrus Infernalfield!"

A demonic digital monster appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Gyrus Infernalfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When a card effect is activated you can pay 500 Life Points to negate that effect, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So you use Cyberse cards how impressive. Not that you win." The Knight smirked. "But it's powerless being Cracking Dragon! Since you Normal Summoned a monster it loses 200 attack points per level, and you take damage equal to the loss! Crack Fall!"

The Dragon shot winds.

 ** _"Not so fast Infernalfiend has an effect!"_** Lance told the Knight with a grin.

"Uh... By paying 500 Points that effect is negated, and you take 500 points of damage." Mason read the card.

At that the fiend shot a wave as the Knight grunted as Mason glowed red.

 **(KoH: 3500)**

 **(Mason: 3500)**

 ** _"And since he payed points Gyrus Rage deals you damage!"_** Lance grinned as the spell fired a blast. **(KoH: 3000)**

"Well fine it's still powerless anyway." The Knight reminded smirking.

Mason looked worried turning to Lance. Lance told him, **_"Alright set the traps!"_**

Mason nodded as he set three cards.

"Y-Your turn." Mason ended.

* * *

 **Mason: 3500**

 **Knight of Hanoi: 3000**

* * *

Knight of Hanoi 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" The Knight smirked drawing as he smirked, "I activate the spell, DDoS Attack!"

* * *

 _DDoS Attack_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Machine monster you control; send any number of "DDoS Attack" from your Deck to the GY, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "DDoS Attack" sent to the GY by this effect x the targeted monster's Level x 100._

* * *

"By targeting a machine monster on my field, and sending the other two couples of DDoS Attack from my Deck to the graveyard you take 100 points of damage equal to the targeted monster's level for each DDoS Attacks I sent! That's 1600 points!"

The two other copies vanished in data as Cracking Dragon fired a blast at Mason.

 ** _"Quick play your card!"_** Lance told him.

"Uh... Which one?" Mason asked worried.

 ** _"You should read your cards!"_** Lance scolded before saying, **_"The middle!"_**

"Uh reverse card open!" Mason called.

* * *

 _Gyrus Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _While you control a "Gyrus" monster you can pay half your Life Points to negate any effect damage this turn._

* * *

"What?" The Knight asked surprised.

Lance grinned, **_"Thanks to Gyrus Barrier any effect damage you do this turn is negated by paying half of Mason's points!"_** **(Mason: 1750)**

Mason's spell shot at the Knight. **(KoH: 2500)**

The Knight growled, "Fine. Cracking Dragon attack his foolish monster! Traffic Blast!"

Cracking Dragon roared charging a blast.

 _ **"Now use your right card!"**_ Lance called as Mason went to activate it before Lance scolded, _**"Not his right! YOUR right!"**_

"I play the trap Gyrus Shield!" Mason called.

* * *

 _Gyrus Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target any number of "Gyrus" monsters you control: Pay 300 Life Points for each one. If any of them are in attack position change them to defense position, and they cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"I pay 300 points for each Gyrus monster this turn, and they can't be destroyed by battle, and are switched to defense mode!" Mason called as Gyrus Infernalfiend was switched, and survived the attack. **(Mason: 1450)**

Before Gyrus Rage inflicted damage to the Knight. **(KoH: 2000)**

The Knight growled in annoyance. "Your turn."

Mason 2nd Turn:

Mason drew before the Knight called, "Trap activate! Pulse Mines!"

* * *

 _Pulse Mines_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control a Machine monster: Change your opponent's Attack Position monsters (if any) to Defense Position, also, until the end of this turn, if a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's field, change them to Defense Position._

* * *

"This switches any monster you play in defense mode!" The Knight called.

Mason looked worried as Lance assured, **_"Oh don't worry little dude! Play the final card!"_**

Mason nodded a little before saying, "I-I play the final trap..."

* * *

 _Gyrus Glitch_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points when your opponent activates a Trap Card. Negate the activation, and if you do re-set it. That card cannot be activated the rest of this turn. Then Special Summon 1 "Gyrus" monster from your hand. "Gyrus" monsters cannot be affected to Card Effects this turn._

* * *

"What the?" The Knight asked surprised.

"By paying 1000 points your trap is negated, and reset but you can't play it this turn." Mason explained as he glowed red. **(Mason: 0450)**

Pulse Mines was reset as the Knight grunted from Gyrus Rage. **(KoH: 1500)**

"Then I can summon a Gyrus from my hand." Mason said as he looked at the two cards in his hand. "Gyrus Demon."

At that another Digital Demon with silver claws appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Gyrus Demon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When you control 2 or more "Gyrus" Monsters you can Special Summon this card. Once per turn: Pay 500 Life Points to inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Gyrus" monster you control._

* * *

The Knight looked disgusted seeing it.

 ** _"Okay little buddy play the last monster in your hand."_** Lance told him.

Mason nodded before saying, "I... now summon Gyrus Spawn."

A Digital Purple Soul appeared with yellow glowing eyes.

* * *

 _Gyrus Spawn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn:_ _You can pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your hand._

* * *

 ** _"Okay little dude everything is set!"_** Lance cried before saying, _**"I'll upload it to you, and your sis's minds!"**_

At that Mason suddenly had a vision of something charging to him as he snapped out of it. _'What was that...? I better use what it looked!'_

 _ **"Well now it's time to bring out our secret weapon!"**_ Lance grinned.

"Please don't make me laugh! Any monster you summon can't last as long as I control Cracking Dragon-" Suddenly realizing what he's doing he yelled, "It can't be!"

"A-Appear the circuit of the Inferno!" Mason called throwing his hand in front of him as a bolt of lightning shot from his palm where it shows of the same square box Bonnie had. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 3 "Gyrus" Monsters! I set Gyrus Spawn, Gyrus Infernalfiend and Gyrus Demon in the Link Markers!"

At that Gyrus Spawn, Gyrus Infernalfiend, and Demon flew up. Gyrus Spawn shot to the left arrow turning it red, Infernalfiend shot to the up arrow turning it red while Demon head to the down arrow turning it red as well.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Emerge Rank 3! Gyrus Satan!"

At that a new digital demon looking totally terrifing, and having sharp teeth, and claws roaring.

* * *

 _Gyrus Satan_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Left, Down  
_

 _3 "Gyrus" Monsters  
Loses 300 ATK for each monster this card points too. The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. While your Life Points are below 1000 this card gains this effect: Your opponent takes any battle damage you take involving this card, and treated as effect damage. Once per turn: You can skip your battle phase to inflict the difference between this card's ATK, and one monster you control's DEF._

* * *

"Monsters summoned from the Extra Deck go to the Extra Monster Zone!" Mason called as he got it to where it's pointing at Cracking Dragon. "And since it doesn't have a level Cracking Dragon won't do anything!"

The Knight stared before he started to laugh, "That is secret weapon? It only has 1000 attack points!"

 ** _"One that has an outstanding effect!"_** Lance called.

"While my Life Points are below a thousand... You take damage I would take involving it." Mason read making the Knight's eyes widen. "And... For each monster it points to it loses 300 attack points."

 _Gyrus Satan: **(ATK: 1000 - 300 = 700)**_

 ** _"With that your Cracking Dragon's attack points are your doom!"_** Lance grinned, **_"Let er rip!"_**

"Gyrus Satan attack Cracking Dragon!" Mason called as the demon fired a blast as Cracking Dragon destroyed it before it struck the Knight making him scream.

* * *

 **Mason: 0450**

 **Knight of Hanoi: 0000**

 **Mason wins the duel!**

* * *

 ** _"Haha nice one!"_** Lance grinned at this.

Mason nodded at this.

"Mace!"

Surprised they turned to see Bonnie ran over the corner before seeing her brother, and cried "MACY!"

"Onee-Chan!" Mason cried as they hugged each other.

Bonnie sees the defeated Knight, and asked Mason amazed, "You took him down?"

 ** _"Actually I had helped him out!"_** Lance grinned emerging from Mason's Duel Disk.

Bonnie glared before sighing, "So what now?"

 ** _"Now would be to log out. You two can't stay here longer then 5 hours."_** Lance told them. ** _"That will put terrible conditions on your bodies."_**

"Log out?" Mason asked confused.

 ** _"Just press the red button!"_** Lance said as they looked before pressing them as they vanished.

Unaware that who was seeing them on a roof on a building was a gray jumpsuit wearing teenager with blonde hair, and green eyes, and has a yellow stripe on his body. With him was a Duel Disk that shaped like the siblings.

 _ **"I think we found another Ignis, Playmaker!"**_ A voice from his Duel Disk said.

The teen known as Playmaker stated bluntly, "I can see that. They managed to take down two Knights of Hanoi but their still inexperienced. Let's leave them alone."

 ** _"But... Fine."_** The voice grumbled as Playmaker ran off.

* * *

 **Duel:**

 **Bonnie vs Knight of Hanoi**

The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.

 **Turn 1: Knight of Hanoi**  
The KoH's hand contains "Double Coston", "Cracking Dragon", "Pulse Mines", "Cracking Shockwave" and "Double Summon". KoH draws, and activates "Double Summon" to allow himself to Normal Summon twice this turn. He then Normal Summons "Double Coston" (1700/1650) from his hand in Attack Position. He Tributes "Double Coston" to Tribute Summon "Cracking Dragon" (3000/0) as "Double Coston" is treated as 2 Tributes for a DARK Monster. KoH Sets 2 Cards.

 **Turn 2: Bonnie**  
Bonnie draws "Gyrus Viking", and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1900) in Attack Position. As his opponent Normal or Special Summoned exactly 1 monster, KoH activates the effect of "Cracking Dragon", reducing that monster's ATK by 200 times its Level until the end of the turn and inflicting damage equal to that value to the opponent ("Gyrus Viking": 1600 → 800, Bonnie: 4000 → 3200 LP). Bonnie activates the effect of "Gyrus Viking" to pay 500 Life Points and Special Summon 1 "Gyrus" monster from her hand. (Bonnie: 3200 → 2700 LP) She Special Summons "Gyrus Gladiator _"_ (600/1100) in Attack Position. The effect of "Cracking Dragon" activates. ("Gyrus Gladiator": 600 → 0, Bonnie: 2700 → 2100 LP).

Bonnie activates the Spell "Gyrus Spark" to pay 500 Life Points to target 1 "Gyrus" monster she controls, and one Attack Position monster her opponent controls, and change the second target to Defense Position while the first target can inflict piercing battle damage. She targets "Gyrus Gladiator", and "Cracking Dragon". (Bonnie: 2100 → 1600 LP) She then activates the effect of "Gyrus Gladiator" to pay 500 Life Points, and add the original ATK of all level 4 or lower "Gyrus" monster's she controls to "Gyrus Gladiator" besides itself. ("Gyrus Gladiator": 0 → 1600, Bonnie: 1600 → 1100 LP)

"Gyrus Gladiator" attacks "Cracking Dragon" (KoH: 4000 → 2400 LP), but the effect of "Cracking Dragon" prevents its destruction by battle by monsters with a Level equal to or lower than its own. Bonnie Sets a card. During the end phase the effects of "Gyrus Gladiator", and "Cracking Dragon" expires. ("Gyrus Gladiator": 600 → 800, "Gyrus Viking": 800 → 1600)

 **Turn 3: Knight of Hanoi**  
KoH draws "DDoS Attack". Bonnie activates her face-down "Gyrus Shield" to target any number of "Gyrus" monsters she controls, and pay 300 Life Points to swicth them to Defense Position if any of them are in Attack Position, and they can't be destroyed by battle this turn. She targets "Viking", and "Gladiator". (Bonnie: 1100 → 500 LP) KoH activates "DDoS Attack", letting him target a Machine-Type monster he controls and send any number of "DDoS Attack" from his Deck to his Graveyard to inflict damage to the opponent equal to the number of sent "DDoS Attack" times the Level of the targeted monster times 100. He sends two "DDoS Attack" and targets "Cracking Dragon" but Bonnie activates her face-down, "Rainbow Life" to discard 1 card in order to make all damage she takes this turn to gaining Life Points instead. (Bonnie: 500 → 2100 LP)

KoH activates his face-down, "Cracking Shockwave" in order to target 1 monster he controls, and remove it from play. During his opponent's Stand-By Phase he can Special Summon the removed monster in Attack Position, and inflict half the target's ATK as damage to Bonnie. He targets "Cracking Dragon", and so the latter is removed from play.

 **Turn 4: Bonnie**  
During her Stand-By Phase, KoH Special Summons "Cracking Dragon" (3000/0) in Attack Position, and inflict 1500 damage to Bonnie. (As half it's ATK is inflicted to Bonnie) (Bonnie: 2100 → 600 LP)

At this point Bonnie had a vision of summoning a new "Gyrus" Link Monster.

Bonnie Normal Summons "Gyrus Scout" (500/1200) in Attack Position. As it was summoned in Attack Position it is switched to Defense Position. The effect of "Cracking Dragon" activates. However, "Gyrus Scout" had only 500 ATK, so only 500 damage is inflicted ("Gyrus Scout": 500 → 0, Bonnie: 600 → 100 LP). Bonnie activates the effect of "Scout" to pay half her Life Points, and not taking any Effect Damage this turn. (Bonnie: 100 → 50 LP) As she controls 2 or more "Gyrus" monsters Bonnie pays half her Life Points (Bonnie: 50 → 25 LP), and Special Summons "Gyrus Warlord" (2100/3000) from her hand in Attack Position.

The effect of "Cracking Dragon" activates but due to the effect of "Scout" Bonnie takes no damage. ("Gyrus Warlod": 2100 → 700) As he controls a Machine-Type monster, KoH activates his face-down "Pulse Mines", changing "Warlord" to Defense Position and changing all Attack Position monsters his opponent Normal or Special Summons this turn to Defense Position as well.

Bonnie uses "Warlod", and "Scout", to Link Summon "Gyrus Captain" (0 ATK/LINK-3/↙↘←) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Link Monsters cannot exist in Defense Position, the effect of "Pulse Mines" does not apply, and as Link Monsters don't have levels the effect of "Cracking Dragon" doesn't apply either. As "Scout" was used for a Link Summon it's effect activates allowing Bonnie to Draw 1 Card. As "Warlord" was used for a Link Summon it's effect activates allowing Bonnie to pay half her Life Points to target 1 monster her opponent controls, and reduce it's ATK for each "Gyrus" Card she controls. She targets "Cracking Dragon", and their are currently three "Gyrus" Cards. ("Cracking Dragon": 3000 → 1500, Bonnie: 25 → 13 LP).

As Bonnie currently has less then 1000 Life Points the effect of "Captain" activates allowing it to gain 3000 ATK. (0 → 3000 ATK/LINK-3/↙↘←) As it was pointing to two "Gyrus" monsters the effect of "Captain" activates gaining 300 ATK for each "Gyrus" monster it points to. (3000 → 3300 → 3600 ATK/LINK-3/↙↘←)

Bonnie activates the Spell, "Gyrus Overload" to pay 1000 Life Points, and for all "Gyrus" Link Monsters she controls to gain 500 ATK for each "Gyrus" monster it points too. The effect of "Captain" allows her to activate a "Gyrus" Card without paying Life Points once per turn. (3600 → 4100 → 4600 ATK/LINK-3/↙↘←)

"Captain" attacks "Cracking Dragon". As Link Monsters do not have Levels, the effect of "Cracking Dragon" that prevents it from being destroyed by battle with a monster with a Level lower than or equal to "Cracking Dragon" does not apply, so "Cracking Dragon" is destroyed. (KoH: 2400 → 0 LP).

 **Mason vs Knight of Hanoi**

The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.

 **Turn 1: Knight of Hanoi**  
As Mason controls no monsters, KoH Special Summons "Hack Worm" (400/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Special Summons a second copy of "Hack Worm" (400/0) from his hand in Attack Position the same way. He Tributes both "Hack Worms" to Tribute Summon "Cracking Dragon" (3000/0) in Attack Position. KoH Sets a card.

 **Turn 2: Mason**  
Mason draws, and activates "Gyrus Rage". As long as it's on the field whenever he pays Life Points for a "Gyrus" Card he can inflict 500 damage to his opponent. Mason then Normal Summons "Gyrus Infernalfiend" (1200/2000) in Attack Position. As his opponent Normal or Special Summoned exactly 1 monster, KoH activates the effect of "Cracking Dragon", reducing that monster's ATK by 200 times its Level until the end of the turn and inflicting damage equal to that value to the opponent but Mason activates the effect of "Infernalfiend" to pay 500 Life Points to negate a card effect activated this turn, and inflict 500 damage to his opponent so the effect of "Cracking Dragon" is negated. (Mason: 4000 → 3500 LP, KoH: 4000 → 3500 LP). The effect of "Gyrus Rage" activates. (KoH: 3500 → 3000 LP) Mason Sets 3 Cards.

 **Turn 3: Knight of Hanoi  
** KoH draws "DDoS Attack", and subsequently activates it, letting him target a Machine-Type monster he controls and send any number of "DDoS Attack" from his Deck to his Graveyard to inflict damage to the opponent equal to the number of sent "DDoS Attack" times the Level of the targeted monster times 100. He sends two "DDoS Attack" and targets "Cracking Dragon" but Mason activates his face-down, "Gyrus Barrier" as he controls a "Gyrus" monster to pay half his Life Points, and not take any effect damage this turn. (Mason: 3500 → 1750 LP) The effect of "Gyrus Rage" activates. (KoH: 3000 → 2500 LP)

"Cracking Dragon" attacks "Infernalfiend" but Mason activates his face-down face-down "Gyrus Shield" to target any number of "Gyrus" monsters he controls, and pay 300 Life Points to switch them to Defense Position if any of them are in Attack Position, and they can't be destroyed by battle this turn. He targets "Infernalfiend". (Mason: 1750 → 1450 LP) The effect of "Gyrus Rage" activates. (KoH: 2500 → 2000 LP)

 **Turn 4: Mason**  
Mason draws. As he controls a Machine-Type monster, KoH activates his face-down "Pulse Mines", changing "Infernalfiend" to Defense Position and changing all Attack Position monsters his opponent Normal or Special Summons this turn to Defense Position as well but Mason activates the Counter Trap "Gyrus Glitch" to negate the effect of "Pulse Mines" and re-set it by paying 1000 Life Points, and Special Summon 1 "Gyrus" monster from his hand, and make "Gyrus" monsters unaffected to effects this turn. The re-set Trap cannot be activated for the rest of this turn. (Mason: 1450 → 450 LP) The effect of "Gyrus Rage" activates. (KoH: 2000 → 1500 LP)

Mason Special Summons "Gyrus Demon" (1200/2000) in Defense Position. He then Normal Summons "Gyrus Spawn" (0/0) in Defense Position.

At this point Mason had a vision of summoning a new "Gyrus" Link Monster.

Mason uses "Spawn", "Demon" and "Infernalfiend", to Link Summon "Gyrus Satan" (1000 ATK/LINK-3/↑←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Link Monsters cannot exist in Defense Position, the effect of "Pulse Mines" does not apply, and as Link Monsters don't have levels the effect of "Cracking Dragon" doesn't apply either. As Mason currently has less then 1000 Life Points the effect of "Satan" activates allowing it to deflect any Battle Damage Mason takes to his opponent instead, and treat it as effect damage. As it was pointing to a monster the effect of "Satan" activates reducing it's ATK by how many monster it points to. It's pointing at "Cracking Dragon". (1000 → 700 ATK/LINK-3/↑←↓)

"Satan" attacks "Cracking Dragon". "Satan" is not destroyed as it can't be destroyed by battle once per turn. Due to the effect of "Satan" makes the opponent take any damage Mason would take. (KoH: 1500 → 0 LP)

* * *

 **Well guys that's chapter one. You see my very first Cyberse-Type archetype the Gyruses. It is a play of words on 'virus', and 'gigabyte' to where the virus part involves paying Life Points, and the gigabytes resolves from the burn you seen here. Be sure to review!**


	2. Charisma Challenge!

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I had been busy with other things. But now I'm ready to keep going. So let's see what Mason, and Bonnie are up too this time? ENJOY!**

* * *

It had been two hours since the two had dueled the Knights of Hanoi, and are now just looking around together. Lance had also informed them to make nicknames as they can't give out their real names here in this world called LINK VRAINS which Bonnie questioned what place it is, and he answered saying it's a cyberspace environment. After some talking Bonnie managed to convince him to let them out by logging out. Until then Bonnie is known as Unknown, and Mason is known as Unnamed until they figure out real nicknames for them.

Bonnie, and Mason are now looking around the new town that they'll be staying in until the Knights of Hanoi are defeated. The place is known as Den City to where it seems very different then the town they used to live in, and that the place LINK VRAINS is run by the company known as SOL Technologies. But that was when Bonnie, and Mason realized they have no home to be in for the time being. Lance suggested for them to go to the Orphanage but Bonnie argued saying that it would get in their way. That was when they realized that their stuck on the streets, and their only use of VR Equipment is with Lance, and his use of things.

Bonnie, and Mason are now looking around for food until a delicious smell caught their noses.

"Oh that smells good..." Mason's mouth watered as they looked over to where a blue haired teen was sitting on a table, and behind him was a brown jacket man with a purple goate, and a cap working on something in a food truck.

"Come on Macy, I know your hungry." Bonnie smiled taking his hand, and guiding him.

Mason then asked, "But do we have any money?"

Bonnie paused at that looking angered.

 ** _"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, that I stashed some yen in your bag whenever you need it."_ **Lance mentioned now as an eye on Bonnie's Duel Disk.

"And your just telling us now!?" Bonnie asked annoyed as Lance's eye flinched a little as she sighed, "Just... Let's just get food."

They walked to the truck as the man sees them, "Welcome. What is your pleasure?"

"See anything you like Macy?" Bonnie smiled to her brother.

Mason looked over the menu trying to make his choice before saying, "A Hot Dog with Ketchup please."

"That's me also." Bonnie smiled nodding.

"Coming right up. Just wait." the man smiled getting to work as the two siblings sat on a table to wait.

Feeling something off Mason turned over to where the blue teen is who seems to be looking at his Duel Disk. Bonnie seeing this asked him, "Something wrong Macy?"

Mason answered to her, "I feel like I know that guy before..."

Bonnie turned to the teen at that as she remembered that during the incident Mason mentioned that someone have said for him to keep fighting, and help will come. Could this teen be him? Bonnie shook her head dismissing that theory.

"Two Hot Dogs with Ketchup ready." the man called as they walked, and Bonnie payed him, "Come back anytime."

"Thanks sir." Bonnie smiled handing Mason his Hot Dog, "Come on Macy we better find some place to crash down in."

Mason nodded but as their walking out the man who heard that called, "Hey wait a minute!"

They turned to him at that as Mason asked, "Is there something wrong sir?"

"Do you two need a place to live?" the man asked them.

"Actually yes." Bonnie answered.

"Well shouldn't your parents do the finding?" the man asked them.

Bonnie shook her head, "They can't sir. They left yesterday."

"And left you two alone? Wow what terrible people." the man said surprised.

"It's not that. They dropped us off at our Grandmother's place." Bonnie told him so he wouldn't get the wrong idea, "But..."

She looked down, and pulled Mason close.

"Oh... I see sorry." the man apologized, "But you can crash at Yusaku's place."

"Yusaku?" Mason asked at that.

The teen turned to him, "Kolter they'll only get in the way."

"Come on Yusaku. These kids have no where to go. Besides you need to have someone living with ya besides that weird robot maid." the man known as Kolter told him.

 ** _"One that is good with mechanics."_** a computerized voice muttered which Lance caught.

"It's fine if he doesn't want-" Bonnie started only to be cut off by Lance shooting out of her Duel Disk surprising everyone.

 _ **"Did I just hear the Dark Ignis somewhere!?"**_ Lance asked looking around.

"A-An Ignis?" Kolter asked shocked.

 ** _"Hey did I just hear one of my kind!?"_** the voice Lance heard cried as Yusaku made an annoyed look staring at his Duel Disk.

"LANCE!" Bonnie yelled which made the gold, and red lined Ignis flinch turning to her slowly, "Don't do that your gonna attract a lot of unwanted attention!"

 ** _"Uh... I-I have a good reason."_** the frightened Lance said nervously.

 ** _"Yeah put your anger down for a while."_** the voice agreed as they looked to see Yusaku was glaring at his Duel Disk before noticing the stares as he shows them that his Duel Disk has a eye.

"Is that... One of Lance's comrades?" Mason asked at that.

 ** _"That's right bud! Allow me to introduce myself! I am-"_**

"Ai." Yusaku interrupted which made the eye look dumbfounded before narrowing it to glare at Yusaku which he ignored, "You two are the people that took care of those two Knights of Hanoi?"

"You saw that?" Bonnie asked at that.

Yusaku stand up answering, "Yes I did. Both me, and Ai did but you two are inexperienced to continue to battle them. You should just leave this to Playmaker."

"Playmaker?" Mason asked at that.

Lance narrowed his eyes at Yusaku, **_"What so your bragging that you are Playmaker?"_**

"Wait how did you..." Kolter trailed off shocked.

Lance chuckled, **_"Next time you leave your computer on make sure it is clear of Playmaker files."_**

Kolter looked behind him to see a video of Playmaker logging out when he sees Bonnie, and Mason won.

"Agh... Man I should be more careful." Kolter grunted.

"Well your Playmaker, Yusaku." Bonnie told him, "And that means you should let us battle them. Their is something they did that we want to make them pay."

"You want to make the Hanoi pay?" Kolter asked her once he turned his computer off, "What did they do to you?"

"Two things. One is that they killed our Grandmother." Bonnie said a scowling which shocked Yusaku, the Dark Ignis, Ai, and Kolter, "And they put Mason through a horrible experience 1 year ago but Lance said it happened 10 years ago here."

"10 years... The Lost Incident?" Kolter asked her.

 ** _"That was the name the bystanders came up with regarding to it."_** Lance told Bonnie.

Bonnie at that nodded to Kolter, and Yusaku.

"But... How are you two still so young?" Kolter asked.

"Lance suggested time was really slow in me, and Mason's home that it passed 10 years here." Bonnie answered, "And that we're from a different Dimension."

"Different Dimension?" Yusaku asked at that.

Bonnie nodded at that.

 ** _"We have a lot to talk to you two."_** Lance told them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A tanned man wearing a golden harness entered an orphanage calling, "Hello!"

"Gore's here!" almost immediately a swarm of kids ran to the door looking excited.

"Hey there little tykes!" Gore grinned, "I thought you kids forgot I'm coming!"

"No we wouldn't Gore!" one of them smiled.

"Gore come on ya gotta see this!" a boy smiled grabbing Gore's hand as he begin to pull the big guy where the other orphans ran to a room.

They arrived as the boy ran to the screen pointing to the screen, "Look here!"

Gore looked to see both Mason, and Bonnie dueling with their risky strategies, "Who are those two?"

"They appeared sometime days ago, and they beat those Knights of Hanoi!" one of the kids smiled.

"Those two beaten those Knights of Hanoi?" Gore asked as he sees the two defeating the Knights, "Hmm. This is something I like to look into."

"You mean you'll duel them?" one of them asked excited as Gore sees she's dueling right now.

That made him grin, "I don't know, but we'll find out!"

That made the group cheered.

 _'In fact, I might already have a plan.'_ Gore thought at that staring at the screen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A brunette girl was at home looking at the day before she got a call, and looked to see it was Gore who is calling. She answered turning it to a poster of a young woman looking like an Angel of Blue, "Hey Gore. What is it?"

 _"I think I have gotten us a great idea!"_ Gore grinned not seeming to question the poster, _"You heard about those two duelists who are fighting the_ _H_ _anoi like Playmaker?"_

"Yeah, I seen them. What is it about?" the girl asked.

 _"Well I think it should be time for us to do what will surprise everyone! Do a Tag-Team Match!"_ Gore grinned which surprised her.

"A Tag-Team against those two? What if their not so willing like Playmaker?" the girl asked him.

Gore only grinned, _"Oh don't worry! I know how to get them here! I'll tell ya what they say. See ya!"_

With that a beep was sound signaling he hanged up. The girl pondered on what Gore said before looking up at the poster smiling.

* * *

 _Back with Bonnie, and Mason..._

 ** _"And that's every detail."_ **Lance finished.

"Whoa so you two are from a different Dimension which is an alternate reality of our own world?" Kolter asked them.

"Apparently." Bonnie nodded, "I'm Bonnie Livingston, and this is my little brother Mason."

Mason nodded to them.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Cal Kolter, and this is my bud Yusaku Fujiki." Kolter smiled introducing himself, and Yusaku, "Actually we are all in the same boat."

"What do you mean?" Mason asked curiously.

Yusaku told them, "Like you, me, and Cal's brother was also involved in that Incident."

"That explains why Mason said he thinks he knows you." Bonnie said hearing that.

"Wait your brother is also involved?" Mason asked hearing that from Cal.

Cal nodded, "Yeah. Jin's soul was broken ever since the Incident, and I want to do everything I can to find out what happened, and what I can do to help."

"And we managed to find what their looking for." Yusaku said showing them Ai, "But if you have one like him then you should be careful."

"I chose my own trouble. Besides I want to make those jerks pay for scaring Mason for life, and murdering our Grandmother." Bonnie said clenching her fist.

Cal looked at them in sympathy before they heard cheering which made them turn to see Gore was on a stage where a crowd was cheering for him.

"Who's that?" Mason asked them.

Ai answered that simple question, **_"That's George Gore. He's the number 1 Charisma Duelist, and quite a tough guy when me, and Yusaku fought him."_**

 ** _"He enters using his own name? Isn't he worried about identity theft?"_** Lance asked them.

"Nah, Gore has nothing to hide. Besides the last time someone tried to steal his information it ended badly for the thief." Cal told him, "But what is he doing?"

Gore then announced on a microphone, "Today Duel Fans me, and my friend Blue Angel are gonna do a Tag Team Duel!"

That excited the crowd so much they roared for it.

"That's what I like to hear! Our opponents are these two new Duelists that appeared in Link Vrains!" Gore grinned as the Screen on top shows a Split Screen of Mason, and Bonnie in their VRAINS Uniforms dueling the Knights of Hanoi which surprised Bonnie, Mason, and Lance, "And we're hereby await their response!"

 ** _"He's challenging you two?"_** Ai blinked.

Lance shook his head, **_"I'd say ignore him. He'll only waste our time."_**

"Lance enter Mason's Duel Disk, and don't get back in mine until I tell you." Bonnie told the Ignis which made him turn to her before grunting exchanging spots.

"Whoa he can do that?" Cal asked amazed.

Mason nodded as Bonnie walked to the direction of the crowd which Cal called, "H-Hey Bonnie where you going!?"

Bonnie continued walking before she managed to make her way to the stage walking up which the crowd, and Gore noticed, "Huh? Who are you?"

"My name is Bonnie Livingston sir, and I have been asked by those two duelists up there for your answer at your challenge." Bonnie said pointing to the screen.

"Huh she knows those two?"

"I say she's pulling our leg!"

"Get her off the stage!"

"Hang on hang on!" Gore told them before things get ugly before turning to Bonnie, "If you know who they are then why won't they come here themselves?"

"Their not used to large crowds." Bonnie answered simply which Gore nodded, "And I'm glad to say they accept you, and Blue Angel's challenge."

Gore grinned at that, "Terrific!"

"On 1 condition." Bonnie told him which made him look at her curiously, "You, and her duel with all you got, no holding back."

"Oh that's something me, and Blue Angel will certainly do!" Gore grinned.

Bonnie added, "They also pointed out the Location. Sky Fortress Bahamut in 1 hour."

"Sounds fair." Gore grinned before telling the audience, "Alright Duel Fans an exciting Duel will happen in 1 hour!"

Bonnie meanwhile walked back to where Cal asked, "Why exactly did you do that?"

"We need to have fun once, and a while." Bonnie told him, "Besides we need to practice."

 ** _"I still feel like this is wasting our time."_** Lance told her.

Mason told him, "D-Don't worry... It'll be fine... Right sis?"

"Course Macy." Bonnie smiled.

* * *

 _1 Hour Later..._

Bonnie, and Mason just logged in to where they are in their VRAINS Appearance in the Sky Fortress.

"Okay Macy remember... Call me Archangel." Bonnie told him.

Mason nodded, "Okay... And I'll be Nephilim."

Bonnie or Archangel nodded as they walked around before finding Gore, and Blue Angel. Blue Angel is wearing a white dress, and having blue hair into pigtails, and having wings.

"Whoa... She's pretty." Nephilim blushed.

Archangel smiled she, and Nephilim jumped down making their appearance known.

"So Bonnie was right after all." Gore grinned.

"So you two were who defeated those Knights of Hanoi?" Blue Angel asked them.

Archangel nodded, "That's us. I'm Archangel. And this is my little bother Nephilim."

Nephilim slowly nodded.

"Oh you two are siblings?" Blue Angel asked surprised.

"We sure are." Archangel nodded, "We stick together."

"But why are you battling the Hanoi? Those guys don't joke around." Gore told them placing his hands on his hips.

Archangel glared, "They made Nephilim go through a horrible experience, and took someone important from us, so we need to make them pay."

"So your out for revenge like Playmaker?" Blue Angel asked them.

Archangel looked down as she knelled, and hugged her brother, "Both that, and making sure my brother will be happy again."

They nodded before Gore notices a bird, "I hate to interrupt but the cameras are here."

"Ya ready Nephilim?" Archangel smiled to Nephilim who nodded as they ready themselves.

In the real world the audience, and Yusaku's group were eyeing the duel.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan)**

 **Archangel & Nephilim: 8000**

 **Gore & Blue Angel: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gore 1st Turn:

"I go first! I draw!" Gore called drawing.

"Remember Gore! You, and Blue Angel don't hold back!" Archangel reminded.

"I know. You two share that same thing!" Gore grinned, "Alright! I'll start things off by summoning Gouki Suprex!"

At that a blue ogre fighter appeared.

* * *

 _Gouki Suprex_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" monster from your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Suprex". You can only use this effect of "Gouki Suprex" once per turn._

* * *

"And when this card is summoned, I can summon a Gouki from my hand!" Gore grinned, "I summon Gouki Headbatt!"

A small purple like ogre appeared.

* * *

 _Gouki Headbatt_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is in your hand: You can send 1 other "Gouki" monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 "Gouki" monster you control; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, the targeted monster gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Headbatt". You can only use each effect of "Gouki Headbatt" once per turn._

* * *

"And now appear my circuit!" Gore called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 Goukis!"

Suprex, and Headbatt entered the left, and bottom arrows.

"Link Summon!" Gore called, "Appear Link 2, Gouki the Jet Ogre!"

A blue ogre wielding a blade appeared ready.

* * *

 _Gouki the Jet Ogre_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Warrior/Link_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom, Left_

 _2 "Gouki" monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 "Gouki" card you control; destroy it, and if you do, change all monsters on the field to Attack Position. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can make all "Gouki" monsters you currently control gain 500 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Gouki Jet Ogre" once per turn._

* * *

"And now as Headbatt, and Suprex were sent to the graveyard I can add 2 Gouki Cards from my Deck to my hand." Gore grinned as two cards appeared in front of him.

"Hand enforcer Deck?" Archangel asked seeing that.

"And now I activate Gouki Re-Match!" Gore added.

* * *

 _Gouki Re-Match_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 "Gouki" monsters in your GY with different Levels; Special Summon them in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Gouki Re-Match" per turn._

* * *

"With this I summon two Goukis from my graveyard in defense mode as long as their levels are different! Come back Suprex, and Headbatt!"

The two ogres appeared back each with 0 defense points.

"And now appear again my Circuit!" Gore called as the circuit appeared again, "The summoning conditions are at least two Goukis!

Jet Ogre, and Suprex flew to the Up, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right markers.

"Link Summon! Link 3, Gouki Thunder Ogre!" Gore called.

A new ogre with 2200 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Gouki Thunder Ogre_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Warrior/Link_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

 _2+ "Gouki" monsters_

 _If a monster(s) this card points to is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can make this card gain 400 ATK. The turn player applies the following effect while this monster is on the field._  
 _● During their Main Phase, they can Normal Summon 1 monster from their hand to their zone this card points to in addition to their Normal Summon/Set. (They can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"And now I use Moonsault's ability in my hand!" Gore grinned, "By returning Headbatt to my hand, I can summon it!"

Headbatt vanished only for a bunny eared ogre to appear.

* * *

 _Gouki Moonsault_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can reveal this card in your hand, then target 1 "Gouki" monster you control, except "Gouki Moonsault"; Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, return that monster to the hand. You can target 1 "Gouki" Link Monster in your GY; return it to the Extra Deck, then you can add 1 "Gouki" monster from your GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Gouki Moonsault" once per turn._

* * *

"And now with Moonsault's ability I add Jet Ogre to my Extra Deck to add Suprex back to my hand." Gore grinned as a card rose from the graveyard as he take it, "And now Thunder Ogre allows me to make a second summon!"

"Huh?" Nephilim asked surprised.

"I summon out Suprex again!" Gore grinned as the purple ogre reappeared, "And as Suprex is summoned I can summon a Gouki from my hand! Come Gouki Twistcobra!"

At that a green cobra ogre appeared.

* * *

 _Gouki Twistcobra_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600  
_

 _DEF: 0_

 _(Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 "Gouki" monster, then target 1 "Gouki" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster until the end of this turn. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Twistcobra". You can only use each effect of "Gouki Twistcobra" once per turn._

* * *

"And appear again my circuit!" Gore called, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Goukis! I use Link-3 Thunder Ogre, and Moonsault in the Link arrows!"

The three flew to the Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, and Bottom-Right Arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 4! Gouki The Master Ogre!" Gore called as a golden armored ogre with a axe, and wearing a cape appeared.

* * *

 _Gouki The Master Ogre_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Warrior/Link_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _Link Markers: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, and Bottom-Right_

 _2+ "Gouki" monsters_  
 _Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can return to the hand any number of "Gouki" monsters you control that this card points to, then target the same number of face-up cards your opponent controls; they have their effects negated until the end of this turn. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If your opponent controls a face-up monster(s), this card can only target their monster with the highest ATK for attacks (your choice, if tied)._

* * *

"Oh, and Gore has brought out a Link 4 on his first turn!" The MC cried amazed, "That's Gore for ya!"

"Whoa... I don't think accepting his challenge is a good idea." Nephilim admitted nervously.

Archangel grinned to him, "Don't worry Nephilim. That guy is strong, and it'll be fun."

"I'm glad you think that way." Gore grinned, "Okay that's my turn."

Archangel 1st Turn:

"Well Gore you started off with quite a strong force." Archangel smiled, "That's what I want for you to do. And I'll honor it back! My turn!"

Archangel drew as she looked over her hand.

"Okay I'll start off by activating a field spell. Known as Gyrus Heaven!" Archangel called as they suddenly appeared in a holy like realm.

* * *

 _Gyrus Heaven_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: Target 1 "Gyrus" monster you control it gains 500 ATK for each "Gyrus" Monster you control. Once per turn: "Gyrus" Monsters you control in the Main Monster Zone cannot be destroyed by battle. You can Link Summon a "Gyrus" Link Monster using 1 Link Monster you control with the same name as the material. During each of your End Phase: Gain 500 Life Points for each "Gyrus" Monster you control._

* * *

They looked around at this.

"What ya think?" Archangel asked.

Gore grinned while Blue Angel looked around before smiling.

"I now summon Gyrus Scout." Archangel said as the scout appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Scout_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When you Normal Summon this card in attack position change it to defense position. You can pay half your Life Points: You don't take any effect damage this turn. If this card is used for a Link Summon of a "Gyrus" monster you can draw 1 card._

* * *

"When this card is summoned it's switched to defense mode." Bonnie said as she switched the mode which Scout knelled. "And next up since you have a Link Monster, I can summon Gyrus Guardian from my hand."

A shield like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Guardian_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _While your opponent controls a Link Monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon 1 "Gyrus Guardian" per turn this way. If a "Gyrus" monster should be destroyed as a result by battle: Destroy this card instead._

* * *

"Wait Cyberse?" Gore asked noticing that shocked.

"You two are allies of Playmaker?" Blue Angel asked them.

"In a way." Archangel answered, "And now since I control two monsters I can summon Warlord from my hand!"

The king appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Warlord_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _While you control 2 or more "Gyrus" monsters: Special Summon this card in attack position. Once per turn pay 1000 Life Points: Target 1 monster you control reduce it's ATK by half_ _until the end phase_ _. If this card is used for a Link Summon of a "Gyrus" Monster you pay 500 Life Points to target 1 monster, and reduce it's ATK by 500 for each "Gyrus" card on your field_ _until the end phase_ _. You can only use each effect of "Gyrus Warlord" per turn._

* * *

"And now I use Warlord's Special Ability! By paying 1000 points Master Ogre's attack points are cut in half!" Archangel called as Warlord got set. **(Archangel & Nephilim: 7000)**

"Not if I have anything to say about it! I activate Twistcobra's ability! By sacrificing Suprex, I can add it's points to Master Ogre!" Gore countered as Suprex shattered.

 _Master Ogre: **(ATK: 2800 + 1800 = 4600 / 2 = 2300)**_

"Master Ogre's points are still really high." Nephilim said worried.

"And it doesn't stop there! Since Suprex went to the graveyard, I can add a Gouki card to my hand." Gore grinned adding a card.

"How long will you keep that up?" Archangel grinned catching them off-guard, "Appear the Circuit of the Nexus!"

The circuit appeared.

"Link Summon!" Blue Angel cried.

"The summoning conditions are are at least 2 Gyruses!" Archangel called as they flew to the Bottom-Right, Right, and Up arrows, "Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Gyrus Commander!"

At that a warrior wielding a spear appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Commander_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _Link Markers: Bottom-Right, Right, Up_

 _2+ "Gyrus" Monsters_  
 _Gains 400 ATK for each monster this card points too. Cannot be effected by card effects except it's own during the turn you pay more then 1000 Life Points. If this card destroys a monster by battle gain Life Points equal to half it's original ATK._

* * *

"1600?" Gore asked confused.

"Scout, and Warlord's abilities! When Warlord is used for a Link Summon by dropping my points by 500 Master Ogre loses 500 points per Gyrus card on my field!" Archangel called shocking their opponents, and the audience, "And when Scout is used for a Link Summon, I can draw a card!"

 **(Archangel & Nephilim: 6500)**

 _Master Ogre: **(ATK: 2300 - (500 * 2) = 1300)**_

"Amazing..." Blue Angel cried in awe.

"And now I summon Gyrus Auriel!" Archangel called as a digital fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Auriel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When you control 1 "Gyrus" Link Monster you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to tribute 1 "Gyrus" monster you control, this card gains the ATK equal to the tributed monster's until the end phase._

* * *

"I can summon this card when I have a Gyrus Link Monster!" Archangel called, "And Commander 400 points for each monster it points too!"

"And it's pointing at Auriel." Blue Angel realized as the Duel Layout appeared where it shows Commander is pointing at Auriel.

"Not if I stop her! I activate Master Ogre's Special Ability! By returning Twistcobra to my hand, Commander's abilities are negated!" Gore called as Twistcobra vanished.

Archangel grinned, "Not bad but Commander can't be effected to card effects since I payed more then 1000 points this turn!"

"What!?" Gore asked shocked.

"That means you returned Twistcobra to your hand for nothing." Archangel grinned.

Commander powered up. **(ATK: 1600 + 400 = 2000)**

"And now Commander attack Master Ogre!" Archangel called as Commander charged.

Gore suddenly grinned, "You'd think it be that easy?"

"What?" Bonnie asked hearing that.

"I activate Gouki Double Impact's effect in my hand!" Gore called revealing Headbatt's card, "By showing you the Headbatt I added from Moonsault, and sending this card to the graveyard, Master Ogre gains attack points equal to Headbatt's!"

 _Master Ogre: **(ATK: 1300 + 800 = 2100)**_

"It's stronger then Commander now!" Nephilim cried amazed.

At that Master Ogre slashed it's axe on Commander destroying it as Archangel braced against the blow.

 **(Archangel & Nephilim: 6400)**

"Oh, and Gore saved Master Ogre just in time!" the MC cried seeing that.

 ** _"And it survived against Archangel's assault."_** Ai added seeing this.

Archangel grinned, "Not bad... after all that, and Master Ogre endured the powering down."

"I don't fall easily!" Gore grinned.

Archangel grinned also, "Okay. I end my turn. Both of Warlord's abilities wore off now do Master Ogre's attack points return to the way they are."

 _Master Ogre: **(ATK: 2100 + (500 * 2) + 2300 - 800 - 1800 = 2800)**_

"Double Impact, and Twistcobra's abilities also wear off so Master Ogre's points are returned to normal." Gore added.

Archangel added, "Also Heaven gives me, and Nephilim 500 more points our during our End Phases!"

 **(Archangel & Nephilim: 6900)**

"So that's how they don't worry about watching their points." Blue Angel said seeing this.

Gore nodded at that, "Your up Blue Angel."

Blue Angel 1st Turn:

"Okay I'm up!" Blue Angel smiled drawing, "Watch everyone because I'm gonna dazzle this crowd! And it starts by summoning Trickstar Candina!"

At that a yellow fairy holding a megaphone appeared giggling.

* * *

 _Trickstar Candina_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Trickstar" card from your Deck to your hand. Each time your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, inflict 200 damage to them immediately after it resolves._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can add a Trickstar card to my hand!" Blue Angel grinned adding a card, "And since I added this card to my hand, I can summon her Trickstar Lilybell!"

At that a pink fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Trickstar Lilybell_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is added to your hand, except by drawing it: You can Special Summon it from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Lilybell" once per turn. This card can attack directly. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 "Trickstar" monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Whoa..." Nephilim said amazed by them.

"Gore you wouldn't mind?" Blue Angel asked him which he nodded, "First I activate the Field Spell, Trickstar Light Arena!"

At that they appeared at a arena where people that looks like Lilybell, and Candina were cheering.

* * *

 _Trickstar Light Arena_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If you Link Summon a "Trickstar" monster: You can target 1 "Trickstar" monster in your GY, that was used as material for that Link Summon; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Light Arena" once per turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; while this card is in the Field Zone, that Set card cannot be activated until the End Phase, and your opponent must activate it during the End Phase or else return it to the hand. Once per turn, during damage calculation, if your "Trickstar" Link Monster battles: You can make all battle damage from that battle become 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to the original damage._

* * *

"And now come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!" Blue Angel smiled as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is a level 2 or lower Trickstar!"

At that Lilybell flew to the bottom marker.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Trickstar Bloom!" Blue Angel smiled as a small orange fairy appeared giggling.

* * *

 _Trickstar Bloom_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Fairy/Link_

 _ATK: 100_

 _Link Marker: Bottom_

 _1 Level 2 or lower "Trickstar" monster_  
 _If this card is Link Summoned: You can make your opponent draw 1 card. If a face-up "Trickstar" monster this card points to is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Bloom" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is Link Summoned you can draw a card!" Blue Angel told Archangel.

"Wait I can draw?" Archangel asked drawing.

"And appear again! The circuit of dreams and hope!" Blue Angel smiled as the circuit appeared again, "The Summoning conditions are 2 Trickstars!"

Bloom, and Candina flew up entering the bottom-left, and right markers.

* * *

 _Trickstar Crimson Heart_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Fairy/Link_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Right_

 _2 "Trickstar" monsters_

 _Each time a "Trickstar" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to, gain 200 LP. You can discard 1 "Trickstar" card; both players draw 1 card, but if your LP was at least 2000 higher than your opponent's when this effect was activated, you draw 2 cards instead. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Crimson Heart" once per turn._

* * *

"And now Light Arena allows me to summon a Trickstar next too a Link Summoned Trickstar's link! Revive Lilybell!" Blue Angel called as the pink fairy appeared, "And since a Trickstar is summoned to where Crimson Heart points too we gain 200 points!"

Crimson Heart shined on the two. **(Gore & Blue Angel: 8200)**

"Lilybell can attack directly." Blue Angel smiled which they looked amazed, "Go Lilybell! Attack them directly!"

Lilybell fired a light wave at them which they took cover. **(Archangel & Nephilim: 6100)**

"Since Lilybell inflicted damage I can add Trickstar Candina to my hand from the graveyard!" Blue Angel smiled adding the card, "And now I activate Trickstar Lycoris' effect in my hand! By returning Lilybell to my hand, I can summon her!"

Lilybell vanished as a red suited fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Trickstar Lycoris_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _(Quick Effect): You can reveal this card in your hand, then target 1 "Trickstar" monster you control, except "Trickstar Lycoris"; Special Summon this card, and if you do, return that monster to the hand. Each time a card(s) is added to your opponent's hand, inflict 200 damage to them for each._

* * *

"Lycoris attacks Auriel!" Blue Angel called as the red suited fairy destroyed the Gyrus, "And now both Master Ogre, and Crimson Heart attacks directly!"

The two attacked them which made them duck. **(Archangel & Nephilim: 1300)**

"Already the two new duelists, and falling before the combined might of Blue Angel, and the Gore!" the MC declared, "What can they do for-"

Suddenly a demon monster appeared as the two glowed. **(Archangel & Nephilim: 3700)**

* * *

 _Gyrus Gainer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _When you take battle damage: Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do gain LP equal to half of all the battle damage you took._

* * *

"Huh?" Blue Angel asked surprised.

"W-When we take damage... I can summon Gyrus Gainer from my hand, and we gain points equal to half the damage." Nephilim explained shyly.

"Aha! I was wondering when you'll do something!" Gore grinned, "And that's quite a card ya got!"

Nephilim blushed a little at that.

"Well alright. During my main phase 2 by discarding Lilybell from my hand we can draw 1 card!" Blue Angel smiled discarding it, "But since our life points are 2000 points higher them your's I can draw 2 instead!"

Nephilim, and Blue Angel drew at that.

She then grinned, "Alright here is their true friendship charm! Since a card is added to your hand you take 200 points of damage!"

Lycoris armed a rapier as she fired a beam at the two hitting them. **(Archangel & Nephilim: 3500)**

"And now I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Blue Angel ended.

Nephilim 1st Turn:

"M-My turn." Nephilim said drawing.

"Lycoris deals you 200 points!" Blue Angel reminded as Lycoris fired another blast hitting them. **(Archangel & Nephilim: 3300)**

Nephilim looked over his hand at that, "O-Okay this could work... I'll summon Gyrus Infernalfiend."

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Infernalfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _(Quick Effect) Once per turn: When a card effect is activated you can pay 500 Life Points to negate that effect, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And... Since I have two Gyrusus, I can summon Gyrus Demon." Nephilim added as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Demon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When you control 2 or more "Gyrus" Monsters you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: Pay 500 Life Points to inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Gyrus" monster you control._

* * *

"And... I activate his ability. By paying 500 points you two take 400 points of damage for each Gyrus on my, and sis's field." Nephilim explained as his fiend built power. **(Archangel & Nephilim: 2800)**

Blue Angel called, "I activate the trap, Trickstar Reincarnation!"

* * *

 _Trickstar Reincarnation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Banish your opponent's entire hand, and if you do, they draw the same number of cards. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Trickstar" monster in your GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Your hand is banished and you both have to redraw the same amount!" Blue Angel smiled as the two widen their eyes.

Nephilim remembering Infernalfiend called, "I-I activate Infernalfiend's ability! By paying 500 points when you play a card, I can negate it you take 500 points of damage!"

"What?" Blue Angel asked surprised.

At that Reincarnation's effect did nothing as Infernalfiend fired a blast. **(Gore & Blue Angel: 7700) ****(Archangel & Nephilim: 2300)**

With that Demon struck the two with 3 blasts. **(Gore & Blue Angel: 6500)**

"And uh..." Nephilim looked over his hand wondering what to do.

"It's okay Macy." Archangel smiled to him as he turned to his sis, "Just calm down, and do what you want to do."

Nephilim nodded slowly as he took a breath, and said, "I place 2 cards down. Your turn."

"No Link Summon?" Blue Angel asked.

"During this End Phase, Heaven gives me, and Nephilim 500 points for each Gyrus." Archangel told them as they glowed. **(Archangel & Nephilim: 3800)**

* * *

 **Archangel & ****Nephilim: 3800**

 **Gore & Blue Angel: 6500**

* * *

Gore 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Gore called drawing, "I draw!"

"And I activate, World Legacy Awakens!" Nephilim called suddenly.

* * *

 _World Legacy Awakens_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon 1 Link Monster using monster(s) you control as material. You can only activate 1 "World Legacy Awakens" per turn._

* * *

"With this I can Link Summon!" Nephilim explained.

"So that's what he's after! He gained points from Heaven, and then used that trap!" Blue Angel realized.

"Appear the Circuit of the Inferno!" Nephilim called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 3 Gyruses!"

The three entered the Link Markers of Up, Left, and Down.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Gyrus Adria!"

A female witch demon appeared with 2100 attack points.

* * *

 _Gyrus Adria_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Down, Left_

 _2+ "Gyrus" Monsters  
When this card is Link Summoned: Destroy 1 card your opponent controls, and activate one of these effects depending o what card it is:  
_ _● Monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of that monster._ _  
_ _● Spell: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, and set 1 "Gyrus" Spell from your Deck but you can't activate it this turn.  
● Trap: Send 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"When this card is Link Summoned 1 card on your field is destroyed, and what happens next depends on the result." Nephilim explained, "I pick Master Ogre!"

Adria fired a blast that destroyed him as they grunted.

"Since it was a monster you both lose points equal to half of Master Ogre's attack points." Nephilim revealed.

A wind breezed over the two. **(** **Gore & Blue Angel: 5100)**

"A-And Nephilim is getting his, and his sister catch up, and they defeated Gore's ace!" the MC called only for Gore to start laughing.

Gore then grinned, "Nice but Master Ogre isn't my ace!"

"He isn't?" Nephilim asked nervously.

"No, and I'll show ya who is!" Gore grinned drawing, "Okay I activate Gouki Re-Match! I can summon two Goukis from my graveyard as long as their levels are different! Come on back Moonsault, and Double Impact!"

Moonsault, and the hand trap ogre appeared.

* * *

 _Gouki Double Impact_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _During your opponent's turn: You can send this card from your hand to the GY and reveal 1 Level 2 or lower "Gouki" monster from your hand, then target 1 "Gouki" monster you control; until the end of the turn, it gains ATK equal to the revealed monster's ATK. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Double Impact". You can only use each effect of "Gouki Double Impact" once per turn._

* * *

"And now Moonsault's ability allows me to send Thunder Ogre back to my Extra Deck to add Suprex to my hand!" Gore grinned adding the card, "And now I summon Headbatt!"

The monster appeared.

"Appear my circuit!" Gore called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are at least two Goukis!

Moonsault, Headbatt, and Double Impact flew to the markers.

"Link Summon! Link 3, Gouki Thunder Ogre!" Gore called.

Thunder Ogre appeared again.

"And as Double Impact, and Headbatt were sent, I can add 2 Gouki Cards to my hand!" Gore grinned as the two cards appeared for him to add, "And now Thunder Ogre allows me to make another summon! Come back Suprex!"

Suprex appeared at that.

"As Suprex is summoned, I can summon back Twistcobra!" Gore grinned as the cobra Ogre appeared, "Appear my circuit!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are 2 Goukis!"

Suprex, and Thunder Ogre entered the left, and bottom arrows.

"Link Summon!" Gore called, "Appear Link 2, Gouki the Jet Ogre!"

Jet Ogre appeared again.

"A Link 2?" Archangel asked confused.

"Since Suprex went to the graveyard, I can add a Gouki card to my hand." Gore grinned adding the card, "And now I activate Gouki Shout!"

* * *

 _Gouki Shout_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If your "Gouki" monster attacks, it gains 300 ATK for each "Gouki" monster you control during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"Whenever my Gouki Monster attacks it gains 300 attack points for every Gouki Monster on my field!" Gore explained, "And then I activate Gouki Face-Turn!"

* * *

 _Gouki Face Turn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Gouki" card you control and 1 "Gouki" monster in your GY; destroy that card on the field, and if you do, Special Summon that other monster from your GY. You can only activate 1 "Gouki Face Turn" per turn._

* * *

"I destroy Gouki Shout to summon Double Impact back!" Gore called as the monster appeared, "Once more, my circuit!"

The circuit appeared again.

"Consecutive Link Summons!" Blue Angel smiled.

"The summoning conditions are at least 3 Goukis!" Gore called as Jet Ogre, Double Impact, and Twistcobra flew to the Bottom-Right, Right, Bottom-Left, and Left markers. "Link Summon! Appear Link 4, Gouki the Giant Ogre!"

At that a gray champion ogre that looks gigantic, and really strong with a purple cape appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Gouki the Giant Ogre_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Warrior/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrow: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _3+ "Gouki" monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle, and is unaffected by the activated effects of your opponent's monsters with ATK less than or equal to this card. When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets this card, and/or a monster(s) this card points to (Quick Effect): You can make this card lose exactly 500 ATK, and if you do, negate the activation. Once per turn, if this card's current ATK is different from its original ATK (Quick Effect): You can make this card gain 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

Nephilim looked at it in shock as Archangel grinned, "This will be a challenge."

"You want a challenge, well here it is! First off as Twistcobra went to the graveyard, I can add a Gouki card to my hand." Gore grinned showing the card, "And as Jet Ogre was sent to the graveyard it's effect gives all my Goukis 500 more attack points until the end of this turn!"

 _Giant Ogre: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500)**_

"And when Giant Ogre's attack points change it gains 1000 attack points until the end phase!" Gore revealed.

As he said this Giant Ogre bashed the ground as a sword emerged as he took hold of it.

 _Giant Ogre: **(ATK: 3500 + 1000 = 4500)**_

"Whoa!" Nephilim cried in shock.

Blue Angel called, "Gore! May I?"

"Sure Blue Angel!" Gore grinned.

"Alright I'll activate the Spell, Trickstar Bouquet!" Blue Angel called.

* * *

 _Trickstar Bouquet_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Trickstar" monster you control and 1 other face-up monster on the field; return that "Trickstar" monster to the hand, and if you do, the other monster gains ATK equal to the returned monster's original ATK, until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Trickstar Bouquet" per turn._

* * *

"So by returning Lycoris to my hand, I can give Giant Ogre attack points equal to Lycoris'!" Blue Angel called as Lycoris was added to her hand.

 _Giant Ogre: **(ATK: 4500 + 1600 = 6100)**_

"6100!" Archangel cried in shock.

"Your Life Points are at 3800! Adria's attack points are 2100! And the damage from the attack is 4000!" Blue Angel pointed out to both of them.

"Which means it's the end! Giant Ogre attack Adria!" Gore called as Giant Ogre charged, "Ogre Sword!"

Giant Ogre slashed Adria destroying it as Archangel, and Nephilim cried out.

"Oh, and the duel is over!" The MC called, "The Gore, and Blue Angel really-Huh?"

At that the smoke cleared as Nephilim said in relief, "Whoa that was close..." **(** **Archangel & ****Nephilim: 0100)**

"Why do you two still have Life Points?" Gore asked seeing that.

Nephilim explained, "I had activated my trap, Gyrus Fruit."

* * *

 _Gyrus Fruit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During the Battle Phase you can target 1 "Gyrus" Link monster you control: Gain 100 LP for equal to it's Link Rating, and if that monster is destroyed end the battle phase._

* * *

"It gives me, and sis 100 points for each Link Marker, Adria has." Nephilim explained, "And since she's destroyed you can't attack anymore."

"Hah! Impressive!" Gore grinned.

"And I play my other face-down." Nephilim added, "Gyrus Ration."

* * *

 _Gyrus Ration_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Banish 1 "Gyrus" monster from your GY: Gain LP equal to that monster's DEF. You can banish this card from your GY, and 1 "Gyrus" Field Spell you control: Add 1 "Gyrus Mentaload" from your Deck to your Hand._

* * *

"By banishing a Gyrus from the graveyard we regain Life Points equal to it's defense points." Nephilim told them.

"And we banish Gyrus Guardian!" Archangel added, "It has 2200 defense points!"

 **(** **Archangel & ****Nephilim: 2300)**

"Hah! Alright during this turn's end phase Giant Ogre, and Jet Ogre's effects end so Giant Ogre's points drop to normal!" Gore grinned.

 _Giant Ogre: **(ATK: 6100 - 500 - 1000 = 4600)**_

"Trickstar Bouquet's ability is also over so Giant Ogre's points are reduced back to where they were." Blue Angel added.

 _Giant Ogre: **(ATK: 4600 - 1600 = 3000)**_

Archangel 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Archangel drew as she looks, _'Okay me, and Mason has 2300 points, and those two have 5100... No cards on our field, and only Heaven... What can we do?'_

 ** _"Hey."_**

Hearing that Archangel turned to see her Duel Disk has Lance's eye form.

"Didn't I tell you to wait with Cal, Ai, and Yusaku?" Archangel whispered irritated.

 ** _"Scold me later."_** Lance whispered, **_"Listen their is a way you, and him can win. You just need to use the Gyruses true potential!"_**

"True potential?" Archangel asked at that.

"What's she saying?" Gore asked Blue Angel who shrugged.

Archangel at that nodded, "Sorry to keep you waiting but it's ready. First off I activate Ration's effect! By banishing both this card from the graveyard, and Heaven from the field, I can add Gyrus Mentaload from my Deck!"

Heaven vanished as she shows the card.

"Your getting rid of your field spell for that?" Gore asked.

"Yes so I can use the spell, Gyrus Twilight Awakening!" Archangel called.

* * *

 _Gyrus Twilight Awakening_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay half your LP: Target 2 "Gyrus" Link monsters (1 LIGHT, and 1 DARK) with the same Link Rating from your GY: Special Summon, but negate their effects, and banish them during the end phase._

* * *

"With this by paying half our Life Points, Commander, and Adria can rise again from the graveyard!" Archangel called as the two Link 3 monsters appeared, "Their effects are negated, and their banished during the end phase." **(Archangel & ****Nephilim: 1150)**

"What are you up too?" Blue Angel asked.

"This." Archangel said before calling, "I activate the spell, Gyrus Mentaload!"

* * *

 _Gyrus Mentaload_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points to target 1 DARK "Gyrus" Link Monster, and 1 LIGHT "Gyrus" Link Monster you control with the same Link Rating. This turn you can you can Link Summon 1 "Gyrus" Link Monster who's Link Rating is equal to those monster's by using the targeted monster's as Link Material._

* * *

"With this by paying 1000 of our points we can Link Summon using Adria, and Commander that's at equal Link Rating as them!" Archangel called. **(Archangel & ****Nephilim: 0150)**

"What?" Gore asked shocked as Blue Angel stared in disbelief.

"Ready Macy?" Archangel asked her brother who nodded.

"Appear the Circuit of Twilight!" Both of them called in Sync as the Circuit appeared. "The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Gyrus Monsters! We set Gyrus Commander, and Gyrus Adria in the Link Markers!"

The two flew as they made as dark, and light rays entering the Up, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right Markers.

"The Viruses of the Dark, and the Light join forces to make a Twilight Virus! Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Gyrus Dante!"

At that a young man holding a demonic sword while having white hair, a black robe, and having a grin appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Gyrus Dante_

 _Twilight Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ "Gyrus" Monsters_  
 _When this card is Link Summoned using "Gyrus Metaload": Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card on their field. While this card is face-up: Your opponent cannot destroy face-up "Gyrus" monsters you control with card effects. Once per turn: You can have this card gain ATK equal to amount of LP you payed this turn till the end phase. This card can attack two times per battle phase._

* * *

"What in the...?" Gore trailed off seeing Dante.

"Twilight attribute...? I never seen this attribute before!" Blue Angel cried at that.

"When Dante is Link Summoned you both take 400 points of damage for every card on your field." Archangel told them.

"Huh?" Gore asked as he sees they have Giant Ogre, Crimson Heart, and Light Arena.

"You have 3 so that's 1200!" Archangel called as Dante grabbed some pistols as he fired them at the two as they grunted. **(** **Gore & Blue Angel: 3900)**

"And now I activate Dante's other ability! He gains power equal to the amount of points me, and Nephilim payed this turn!" Archangel called as Dante grinned arming himself. **(ATK: 2800 + 1150 + 1000 = 4950)**

"Nearly 5000!" Blue Angel cried in shock.

"And this is the cherry on top! Dante can attack two times this turn!" Archangel called shocking their opponents, "And now Dante attack Trickstar Crimson Heart!"

Dante charged at her.

Blue Angel called, "I activate Light Arena's effect! I can reduce the damage of a Trickstar I take to 0, and gain Life Points equal!"

The attack destroyed Crimson Heart as the two were healed. **(** **Gore & Blue Angel: 6850) **Gore grinned, "Too Bad!"

"Maybe but Dante can still attack Giant Ogre!" Archangel reminded as Dante slashed Giant Ogre.

Gore called, "Giant Ogre can't be destroyed in battle!"

"But you still take damage!" Archangel called as the two grunted. **(** **Gore & Blue Angel: 4900)**

"But even so it ain't enough! Too bad!" Gore grinned.

Archangel smiled, "Actually it isn't so bad."

That made Gore, and Blue Angel look at them surprise.

"Hahaha!" Archangel chuckled, "Honestly I'm having a blast! Accepting this duel challenge sure is the right thing to do!"

"Oh yeah. This duel sure is quite fun." Blue Angel smiled, "You two nearly had us there."

"Yeah. And despite that you two are nearly equal to me, and Blue Angel." Gore grinned.

Nephilim at that smiled standing up.

"Okay. I end my turn." Archangel smiled.

 _Dante: **(** **ATK: 4950 - 1150 - 1000 = 2800)**_

Blue Angel 2nd Turn:

Blue Angel drew but said, "Giant Ogre end this duel!"

Giant Ogre charged slashing Dante destroying it.

* * *

 **Archangel & ****Nephilim: 0000**

 **Gore & Blue Angel: 4900**

 **Gore & Blue Angel wins the duel!**

* * *

"A-And that's it! The Gore, and Blue Angel wins the duel!" the MC declared.

Archangel smiled as she hugged her brother as their opponents walked up.

"Not bad! Need work... But not bad!" Gore grinned.

"Yeah you two nearly got me, and Gore." Blue Angel smiled.

Nephilim blushed a little as Archangel picked him up, "Thanks for the duel. But we gotta go."

"Don't you want to answer some questions?" Gore asked as they turned to walk off.

"Sorry but crowds aren't our thing." Archangel said before she, and Nephilim logged out.

"Think we'll see them again Gore?" Blue Angel asked him.

Gore grinned, "Think so. Blue Angel you should come to the orphanage sometime. The kids would love to meet ya."

"Huh? I..." Blue Angel trailed off as Gore laughed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Bonnie, and Mason emerged as Cal smiled looking over, "You two did amazing but need some work."

"It's no trouble. We can get stronger." Bonnie smiled as she, and Mason walked to a table to relax.

 ** _"Well Lance sure did pick good people. Need a absolute make-over of your avatars though."_** Ai told them.

Mason said to him, "Sorry..."

"Don't let him ego get to you." Yusaku told him looking over his Deck, "Bonnie help me with this, I wanna make sure I stay prepared."

Bonnie nodded keeping Lance's time for her scolding later as they work.

* * *

 **Alright there's the next chapter! Be sure to review!**


End file.
